Perspective
by Echo-of-silence
Summary: Hermione and Malfoy have been selected as the new Heads for the 7th year, Upon arrival to the school they have a clash, which leads to the involvement of Dumbledore and his mystical ways. . Rated M for future chapters and language. Dm/Hg As if war never happened dose not follow books.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters are J.K. Rowling's, I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter.**

** Chapter One.**

* * *

Hermione stirred as breath tickled her back, sighing into the warmth of the body behind her, she let her fingers dance across the skin of his hand. She laughed quietly to herself, as she thought back to how the events of the past year had led to this very moment.

**One Year Ago**

Hermione seethed as she stood in Dumbledore's office, not off the train 15 minutes and here she was, standing next to Draco Malfoy, in the company of an angry McGonagall.

"Why does there always seem to be so much trouble between you? As Head boy and Head girl, you are xpected to make an example for the rest of the students in the school…I just…" McGonagall didn't seem to know how to finish her sentence. She continued to pace as Hermione and Malfoy continued to stare at her.

Suddenly she continued, "Seeing as how the Head duties have landed on two from such rival houses, I would expect you to be making _Double_ the effort.. "sighing "not setting each other on fire!".

As if to accentuate her point Hermione wafted some smoke from in front of her eyes. McGonagall looked back at Dumbledore, the sight of the two singed students becoming too much.

Dumbledore stood, his crystal eyes glinting over his half-moon spectacles . "Now…"

"You have _GOT_ ro be kidding! You can not think that I am responsible for-"

"_Mr Malfoy! _Do _not _interrupt" McGonagall snapped, his slate eyes narrowed through the ends of his blackened hair as his shut.

"Now.." Dumbledore continued, not seeming fased in the slightest by Malfoy's outburst. "I understand things are not easy, for either of you. But remember, although you come from different worlds, you are not all the different—"

Malfoy scoffed and Hermione glared at him. "—If you were to walk in the footsteps of the other, you would see what I mean." Malfoy opened his mouth to object, but catching McGonagall's eye, he audibly closed it. Dumbledore turned away slowly_, _"I'm sure you will see things in perspective by years end"

McGonagall shood them down the office to the staircase. As the pair descended McGonagall's echo drifted after them, "Albus, you can't be serious, surly this is _madness—"_

"Fucking right its madness, comparing me to something like you" Malfoy shuddered as he left the staircase, Hermione's teeth gritted.#

"Shut it, Malfoy!" she snapped , his head whipped to where she was standing, black ash cascading down to the floor from his singed robes.

"Don't dare think you can speak to me like that, you filthy little Mu—"

"Say it! _I dare you!"_ Malfoy inched back slightly to remover the tip of her wand from the hallow in his throat. He blinked as he heard her teeth rubbing together.

"I don't have time for you melt down Granger" spinning on his heel, he turned and left. Pocketing her wand, she stormed off in the opposite direction.

_How dare I? how dare he more like, thinks he's a god or something _Turning the corner quickly she huffed as she waited for the stairs to return_ Just one good reason is all I need and ill curse him into next year _ she ascended the staircase with a smirk on her face that even Malfoy would be proud of.

_Comparing me to that…that know-it-all bitch_ Malfoy pushed open the painting, glancing around the common room, he avoided Pansey's advances as he picked a blonde fourth year at random. Pansey whined as he walked to the private quarters the Head Boy uses.

Groggily, Hermione tried to open her eyes, she couldn't seem to remember going to bed the night before, her memory felt foggy and her eyes couldn't seem to adjust to the darkness of the room._ Must be very early_ licking her dry lips she tried to move to the edge of the big double bed. Her left arm was dead and she figured she had fallen asleep reading her textbooks as she did on an almost nightly basis, wiggling her arm free, she gave it a shake to try regain feeling. Her feet inched down until they reached the refreshingly cool wooden flooring, she sighed audibly at the sensation.

Her throat was dry and her tongue felt like paper, pushing herself on unsteady feet she stumbled to the bathroom. A slight breeze made her take notice that she had forgotten her pyjamas, Even in the privacy of her own room she felt the embarrassment wash over her in a hot blush .Although she felt slightly relived as the nights were still holding the heat of August.

Cool water splashed over her skin as she sighed, gripping the icy sink a trickle of water crept down her chin and escaped down her chest, attempting to wipe it away a frown creased her forehead.

Her hands met smooth, rippling chest, right where she had expected to feel her ample breasts. Confused she flicked on the light, as she waited for it to brighten she flicked her eyes up to meet the mirror.

Stumbling back she took in her reflection, there was none other than Draco Malfoy standing before her, she moved, he moved, his mouth was open and his toned chest rose and fell in quick succession as breath seemed to escape involuntarily.

Hermione blinked and Malfoy's eyes seemed to respond before her, clutching the edge of the sink with whitening knuckles she inched closer to the mirror, blinking once more. Slate eyes slowly left the mirror as the breeze crept over her thigh, reminding her of her dress situation, blood rushed to her face as she chocked on breath.

"Malfoy's body…..I'm in Malfoy's…naked body" _"I'm sure you will see things in perspective by years end….PERSPECTIVE…._

"Holy shit…-"

* * *

**I know its a little short but its only the first chapter, ill make sure the next one is longer, please review, gives me the inspiration to keep writing. Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who had added the story to watch lists etc,**

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit-_releasing the marble sink from between her hands,_ HIS hands, _she span quickly on her heel

–Smack-

"guh-" standing before her was a young, attractive girl…..who Hermione released, had been the weight she had mistaken for her books.

"Oh Draco, I was so worried you had left before I could say _good morning_" a wicked grin spread across her face and Hermione felt a spark of fear. _She only sees him, him and his…nakedness….What do I do? _The blonde moved closer and Hermione felt her breasts meet Malfoy's toned chest _Or should I say _my_ toned chest….ridiculous_

"GAH!" Hermione fell back against the sink, its coldness doing nothing for the fire of embarrassment she was trying to overcome. "St..stay back" Hermione couldn't get used to the sound of Malfoy's voice when she spoke, so used to hearing it in a menacing and vicious tone, it almost sounded like a different person when it wasn't full of hatred.

"But Draco—" the girl stepped forward once again reaching her small hands out to touch Hermione once more, Hermione scuttled on top of the sink she had been clutching, "get Away!"Hermione shrieked, if she wasn't terrified of being violated by the naked girl, she would have broken out laughing at the sound of Malfoy's strangled pitch.

"Come on baby, let me pleasure you, you know you deserve it after last night." Hermione snorted _well that sounds more Malfoy like…_her eyes darted around the bathroom _I have to find away from this…this mindless, zombie hussy. _Hermione felt soft skin against her thigh; she couldn't seem to stop Malfoy's body from reacting to the erotic touch. _For god sake!_

She quickly jumped off the sink, darted around the girl and her probing hands and quickly ran from the bathroom, arms raised above her head.

Flustered, and annoyed at not being able to control Malfoy's sexual responses, she entered the common room, breathing heavily. Grabbing a throw from the back of one of the leather couches she covered Malfoy's naked body, her eyes glazed over as she lost herself in thought. _What do I do? Who can I go to? I can't believe this, I'm stuck in Malfoy's body…his naked body—I can't believe I saw his—GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF HERMIONE, it's only a pe—yeah Malfoy's peni-__**enough!**__ Solutions…I need solutions; I need to think how I can get this fixed as fast as possible…_

Hermione paused mid-thought as her body started to tingle, her knees suddenly felt weak as pleasure seemed to engulf her body, a small moan escaped her mouth.

"Yeah Drackie, enjoy it" her eyes snapped down to see Pansy devouring Malfoy's engorged member. Instinctively Hermione swatted at her head. "GET OFF, God knows where that's been!' Pansy looked up from her knees, "I know _exactly_ where it's been Dracie-poo" she stroked it once more and Hermione slapped her hand away. Pansy seemed to take this as some form of invitation, she pulled the throw Hermione was standing on, causing her to loose balance and crash to the floor, Pansy crawled closer to Hermione's face, she could she Malfoy's reflection in Pansy's eyes.

Her vision seemed to blur, followed by a searing pain behind her eyes, images seemed to flicker into focus through the haze.

Pansy was lying on a large bed, Hermione could smell her perfume on the naked skin of her neck, she could feel her tongue trace lines along the clear skin, _no, Malfoy's tongue. _Hermione shook her head, she didn't understand what had happened but somehow Pansy had triggered memories in Malfoy's head _Meaning Malfoy's can access MY memories; I have to get out of here_

Squealing, Hermione retreated as best she could, moving along the floor like a mentally defective crab, she scurried to her feet. Pansy continued to slither forward, "There is something distressingly wrong with you Slytherin girls" Hermione bellowed as she escaped through the portrait hole.

Pansy followed his running figure as it left the room, "My poor dracie..must be feeling ill. He usually rejects me _after_ I finish." Pansy threw the discarded blanket back onto the couch and ventured to find someone else to please her.

Hermione turned quickly as the portrait closed behind her, a thought suddenly entered her mind, _I'm naked, and I don't  
know the Slytherin password!_

* * *

Malfoy tossed and turned as the heat seemed to be boiling him alive, he felt strangled by clothing and there was hair in his mouth. _Don't tell me I never kicked her out before falling asleep, just what I need to deal with after waking up, a horny girl! _Turning his head the hair seemed to follow, he tried to swat it away and scratched his face with his fingernails.

Sitting up quickly he studied his hands, his usually large hands were replaced by delicate fingers and smooth palms, freshly manicured nails and a fruity smelling hand cream. He quickly tried to leave the bed, tangling himself up in the covers and somehow a ton of books, he fell to the floor heavily. He opened his eyes and was confused by the red rug that lay on the hardwood floor.

"What the hell is going on? He shut his mouth quickly when he heard his voice. He sounded just like Granger. Unwrapping himself he quickly stood, looking down he noticed how close he was to the ground, he stumbled to the bathroom, almost scared to look in the mirror. Before him stood Hermione Granger, Her hair cascaded down her back in loose waves and her skin was flushed with the heat. _whats going on, whats happened? why am i in this mudbloods body? is she in my body? fuck! my body is tainted! _He moved closer to the mirror, her large brown eyes peered back at him, looking down he saw straight down the top of her pajamas. A smirk would have crossed his face when he saw no bra but he was trying to wrap his mind around the fact the he,a Slytherin, was standing in the Head Gryffindor's bedroom , who happened to be a Girl.

He slowed his breathing and tried to relax and think of the situation in a logical manor. _Of course that idiot Dumbledore has something to do with this , no doubt he finds this somehow amusing. Just he wait!__  
_

Although he was shocked by the sudden overnight transformation, he couldn't help but think of all the havoc he would wreck while he was trapped inside the shell that was his enemies best friend.

_This could be interesting..._

* * *

**Please review, I need to know what you guys actually think of the story, need some feedback :) the next chapter will be up once I get some reviews! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
